Phoenix
by Phoenix Fire4
Summary: Contains OOPT spoilers, if you haven't read the book don't read this. After ******* death, Anya returns to prove nothing is set in stone-not even destiny.
1. The Return

A/N This is my first fanfic so please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The amber haired girl at the check out counter smiled at something her customer had just said. Her eyes, which resembled stars with their deep violet color and the streaks of silver radiating from the iris, twinkled with mirth. She turned to get the customer's change, when suddenly all of her internal alarms went on high alert. Her head snapped up and her eyes, for a moment, seemed to glow like the stars they resembled, as they brightened with worry. Then she felt the veil between the worlds tear; before she could make sense of her confused thought there was a flash of light and before her stood a man that sometimes haunted her dreams. With the arrival of this person, so did come her memories-----memories of another life, surrounded by danger, sent to another world, until the time came to fulfill her destiny. The man standing before her, with his angry red eyes, was none other than Tom Riddle, or as he now called himself, Lord Voldermort.   
  
Before anyone could react the girl raised her hand, made a slight waving motion toward the man, and calmly said, "Expelliriums."   
  
The wand held tightly in the hand of the intruder, having gone unnoticed by everyone else until this moment, went flying through the air and landed in the girls out stretched hand.   
  
Before Voldermort had a chance counter her spell ,the girl raised her and once more, pointed towards him and said "Veritas". A faint blue light surrounded him as the truth spell hit him.   
  
The girl took a step forward and asked. "Do you know who I am?"   
  
Voldemort answered, "You are Anya, the Phoenix."   
  
Anya turned away and took a ragged breath, trying to still her chaotic thoughts. She then turned back to Voldemort, and said. "How did you open the rift between the worlds?"   
  
He answered, " The only way the rifts can be opened, with the Helrador Stones."  
  
Anya's face paled and she asked, "Whose stones do you have?"  
  
"Yours and Sirius'." was the reply  
  
Anya raised her hand again and said, "Accio Phoenix Stone, Accio Water Stone" Two stones inlaid with platinum on braided platinum chains flew off his neck and into her hands. One stone looked like a smooth, round disk about the size of a silver dollar. The stone's liquid amber color almost matched her hair, and looked like it had the flames of a raging inferno trapped within it. The second stone was the same size as the first, but tear shaped instead of round and dark blue in color. Although the stones surface was perfectly smooth, it seemed to capture the ocean's waves.  
  
With tears in her eyes, she asked one more question, "Is Sirius still alive?"  
  
Voldermort's eyes took on a manic gleam, and she knew the answer before he even spoke. "No, he is not. He was killed only hours ago by my faithful servant Bella."  
  
Her face lost the tranquil look it had wore until that moment and twisted with fury and grief. She threw her head back and gave a scream that sounded like the roar of an enraged lioness. Outside clouds darkened a sky that had moments ago been sunny and blue. As the clouds rolled across the sky, thunder crashed so loudly the windows shook and lighting bolts flew from the sky at a frightening rate. Winds whipped shopping carts and discarded trash around the parking lot as rain and hail began to fall .   
  
Anya seemed to glow from the power she was desperately trying to contain.  
  
She looked at Voldemort and, with a voice hoarse from surpressed emotion and the effort of containing her magic, said, "For this you will pay. I will personally see justice is served."  
  
His eyes took on that maniacal light again as he replied, "You have forgotten, Phoenix" he spat the name out contempusly, "that your magic can not harm me any more than mine can harm you."  
  
"My magic may not be able to kill you, but I will find a way"   
  
With that she raised the stones above her head and whispered "Ligare" Two jets of light, one amber and one blue, flew from the stones and wound around him like snakes, effectively binding him.  
  
She the raised her hand, made a waving motion and said, "Reverto" and he flew backwards through the portal from which he came.   
  
She turned to the person who now stood next to her, the one who had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. His face held a combination of confusion and acceptance, he had always known there something different---special about the girl he called friend, this was just not what he expected.   
  
He gathered her into a tight embrace, and with an understanding that they had always shared he knew, although he did not understand why or how, exactly what she was going to do.   
  
He broke the embrace, kissed her cheek and said, "Go, I will explain to your mother, she will eventually understand. Don't worry, I will take care of them."  
  
She smiled her thanks, hugged him again, and walked through the portal without a backwards glance. 


	2. Interlude

A/N This chapter is really short. But I didn't want to combined it with chapter one, and it sets up chapter three, which I am almost done writing. So enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters created by J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Anya stepped through the portal, holding firmly in her mind the place she wanted to go, and closed her eyes, bracing for the moment of vertigo she knew was inevitable. When she felt her feet touch solid ground again, she opened her eyes and looked around a room she hadn't seen in sixteen years---her father's office.  
  
She was overwhelmed by memories: memories of her father, of who she was, of other's she loved---Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Serevus.........  
  
Anya sank gracefully to the floor, for a moment letting herself get lost in her memories. ........He father's unshakable love for her.........Her father playing with her, in this very office, for hours even when he had important business to attend. The time she spent with James , Remus, and Sirius(even though they were quite a bit older than her). Her sitting quietly on the couch that still stood by the fire place, pouring over the Prophecies. Her father's sad eyes as he realized he couldn't protect her here any longer. His resolution to send her away. The argument that had followed: her arguing he couldn't send her away, he couldn't protect her from her destiny. Him arguing he couldn't change her destiny, but he could protect her, must protect her, until she was old enough, had the knowledge and wisdom, to fight this battle without destroying herself. Her father pulling her into a tight embrace, him whispering, " I hope someday you can forgive me." Then he had performed the charm that had sent her to the world she had thought her own, her memories of her former life surpressed, until Voldemort had appeared.  
  
Anya stood up and paced the room. Her father had been right. She hadn't had the knowledge then that she had now. If he hadn't sent her away, she would never have realized what she and the other members of the circle(with the exception of three) were, are,--------what Voldemort is. And she wouldn't have know how to defeat Voldemort without using Harry's powers, but now she did. She knew she would have to call the other's soon and knowing her father, she would have alot to explain to the younger members of the circle. But for now she just wanted time to think, to remember 


	3. The Summons

Chapter 3  
  
Anya stopped pacing the room and sank to the floor once more. She looked at her watch and realized, that although it had seemed longer, only thirty minutes had passed since she had stepped through the portal. She closed her eyes and decided to summon her father first. She knew he had felt her entrance back into this world. She also knew he would not come to her until she called. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Albus Dumbledor" there was a small popping sound and her father appeared before her.  
  
Dumbledor looked into his daughters eyes, and his heart nearly broke with the anguish he saw clearly written there. He gave a purely mental sigh and thought, She knows. She knows everything, but how?   
  
He didn't give a voice to those thoughts, but instead opened his arms and invited her into an embrace.   
  
She rushed into her father's arms and clung to him with more desperation than anything. She held onto him for a few minutes then slowly disentangled herself from his arms.  
  
He then asked, "Daughter, how did you get here when I haven't opened the gate to summon you back?" Briefly wondering if Sirius' death had, in fact, been what had called her back.  
  
He didn't have to wonder long, because she replied, "Vodemort used Sirius' and my stones to open the gate, Father."  
  
He could her pain in her voice, and replied, "So you know."  
  
At this her face clouded with pain and rage and utter desperation, "Yes, I know........Father, what am I going to do? He's dead"  
  
Dumbledor, knowing she was going to hate him for his answer, replied, "You will do as we all must do, accept it, then put your grief aside until this war is won. Then, and only then, will we have time to grieve for those who have fallen."  
  
Anya's face contorted with rage as she lashed out, " ACCEPT It?!? ACCEPT IT.............Father, you above all people should know I can not do that. He is my mate father. And in case you have forgotten, he and I were, are , bound by more than just the bond of soul-mates, but also by the bonds placed on us by our ancestors. I do not just love him or want him father, I need him."  
  
Dumbledor sighed, "I know that daughter, but he is gone. No spell can raise the dead. I am sorry, but you still have a destiny to fulfill. Remember, more that just the fate of our world depends on it."  
  
Anya looked at her father and said, "I know, and I plan on fulfilling it, just not the way you think."  
  
Dumbledor gave her a startled look, but knew not to push her any farther right then.  
  
After a moment of silence, Anya asked her father, " Have you told the children who and what they are?"  
  
Dumbledor's guiltily look told her the answer before he even spoke, "They have not reached the age where their power's will become apparent, so I saw no need to burden them with the knowledge yet."  
  
Anya ground her teeth in frustration, and silently counted to ten, desperately trying not to lose her temper. "Father, in a little over a month, Harry will turn sixteen and will receive his powers. When he receives his powers, so will the others. You know this, yet you have told them nothing. How could you let them face this without first preparing them.?  
  
"I thought I was protecting them."  
  
Anya sighed and said, "I need to call the others. Remus already knows I'm here."  
  
At her father's confused look, she replied, "He can feel me through the bond we share."  
  
"I will call him first, I need to see him before I can face the others."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Remus paced back and forth in his small bedroom. Anya was back. How? He knew Dumbledor had not summoned her. What was more, she knew about Sirius. He could feel her grief resonating through the bond they shared and almost wept from her pain. The Phoenix was back, why hadn't she called them? Should he go to her? He knew where she was -- even if he hadn't shared the bond with her, he would know where to find her, there was only one place she would go. Should he go to her? No, when she was ready, she would call. He resumed his pacing and waited for her call.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Anya closed her eyes and said, "Remus Lupin." Just as when she had summoned her father, there was a slight popping sound, and the Remus was there.  
  
Their eyes met and held, and all the tears Anya had been holding in broke free.  
  
Remus moved forward and put his arms around her, holding her in a tight embrace, as he guided her to the couch and sat them both down.  
  
Remus adjusted his arms around her, so he could hold her in a more comfortable position and murmured soothing words to her, while silent sobs shook her small body.  
  
When her tears subsided, he continued to hold her, and reached for her along the mental path they shared.  
  
Anya, I know how you feel, I understand. Before you protest, remember I can feel your emotions through the bond.  
  
Oh God, Remy, I'm so sorry. I tried to block the link so you wouldn't know. But I don't have the strength to block both the bond to you and the one to Harry. I had to block the one to him, he wouldn't have understood where the feelings where coming from. I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to feel my pain and your own, I know you loved him too.  
  
It's okay Anya, in a way it helps. It helps to know I'm not alone in my pain. Somehow it makes it easier to bare  
  
He felt the resolve in her, and knew what she was planning to do.  
  
Anya, you can't do what you are planning, we need you.  
  
I'm not as important as you think, and when you hear my plan, you will agree.  
  
Remus, desperately wanting to change the course of the conversation asked "Anya, how did you come back? I know your father didn't summon you."  
  
Voldemort.  
  
?????????????  
  
After Sirius died, either Voldemort or one his death eaters took Sirius and my stones. He used the stones to open the gate. Since he had my stone, the portal brought him to me.  
  
Remus' face lost what little color it had as he sent, " Voldemort has two of the stones?"  
  
No, I took them from him, then sent him back to this world.  
  
Remus visibly relaxed some of the tension draining from his body.  
  
I need to send for the others now.  
  
I know, but are you ready?  
  
Yes, and thank you Remy.  
  
For?  
  
Everything.  
  
With that Anya broke the mental contact, disentangled herself from Remus' arm, closed her eyes and whispered, "Serevus Snape" "Harry Potter" "Hermonie Granger" "Ronald Weasley". There was a series of popping noises and those she summoned appeared in the room. 


End file.
